


The Gravity Of The Situation

by phoenixash234flames



Series: Flug's Invention Diary [7]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixash234flames/pseuds/phoenixash234flames





	The Gravity Of The Situation

Invention Diary:Anti-Gravity Device PLAN: This device makes anything in the area at the time the device is turned on to float away. After the unfortunate with 5.0.5 I plan on using the device to its full potential. Today a hero convention is going on and since heroes like to mess with the first thing they see on the ground this should be a piece of cake. RESULT: Heroes are very predictable. I’m glad I gave the device cloaking. Just seeing them flail in the air trying to grab something they can’t see was hilarious to watch. But thats definitely nothing compared to seeing Black Hat dismember every last one. Kissing your husband in the rain is one thing. Kissing him in a rain of blood of heroes he just mercilously killed is always the best.


End file.
